Without change
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Does Terra remember? why would she lie to beast boy? pairings bbXt and a little robXstar rated M for future chapters there will be limes, limes are the same as lemons but i'm a rebel :
1. Chapter 1

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter one**

**Terra's pov**

'**First period, great just 7 more, then I can get out of here.' Terra Markov thought as she stared out the window not even bothering to pretend she was paying attention to her geography teacher. 'I wonder what beast boy and the others are doing right now. Robin is probably training, Raven is probably meditating, Star is probably eating or training with Robin, Cyborg is probably playing video games, and Beast boy is probably in her room, wishing she was coming back.'**

"**Miss Markov, the answer please." Ms. Burgon asked her with annoyance in her voice. **

"**Spain." Terra said without hesitation or looking away from the window.**

"**Correct." She muttered before she leaving Terra alone to her thoughts, wondering how the skinny blonde knew the answer without paying attention. **

**Terra went straight back to her thoughts. 'I miss them so much. I feel so bad for lying to Beast Boy last week. I want to be with him, but I can't hurt him anymore. I do remember I'm Terra; I'm his best friend, maybe even his girlfriend. They could never forgive me for what I've done. I don't deserve it. I can't go back there; Raven will definitely tare me to shreds.'**

**Just then the bell rang out. Terra pulled her skinny body out of her seat. She hasn't eaten in awhile, she hasn't wanted to since she lied to the only person who has ever loved her and her love back. On her way to her locker, her two friends showed up at her side. Alison and Lindsay were discussing something she couldn't follow.**

"**Hey Tara, how was geography?" Allison asked with her big brown eyes beginning to dance. **

"**Uhh to be honest I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I'm pretty sure I would have been bored out of my school if I was paying attention." Terra answered as she through her books into her locker then replacing them with her geography and biology books. "How was English?" **

"**Well, Mr. Williams bored us so much that we fell asleep." Lindsay replied. "I'll see you two during study hall. Tara, I need to talk to you."**

"**Okay. See you, and try to stay awake next block."**

**The three girls laughed and went their separate ways for the next two classes. Terra had geometry and biology, Allison had history then art, Lindsay had Spanish then art. They would see each other during study hall aka talk time. During the next two classes all Terra could think about was what Lindsay could want to talk to her about. **

**End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter two:**

**During study hall, Terra was the first to show up in the library, she was usually the last of the three. She went to the back table, where her and her friends always sat. A few minutes later, Lindsay and Allison walked over to her. Terra noticed they were nervous and jumpy. **

**Once the got situated, Terra asked "so Linds what did you want to talk to me about?"**

"**Well, Tara, we did some research about that Terra girl that Beast boy was talking to you about…"Lindsay started as she turned to Allison to finish for her. **

"**..And well, she looks identical to you. We brought a picture of her." Allison said as she passed a colored photo of Terra over to her. **

"**Your right, he was right, she's looks just like me." Terra told them after a minute. **

"**And since that's true, we were wondering, if you want to tell us anything." Lindsay whispered just so only the three could hear. **

**Terra stared at he two friends for a few minutes. Eventually she muttered, "Okay, Beast Boy was right, about everything that is. I'm Terra. **

**Her friends were silent probably for the first time since they meet Terra. She felt like she just made a bad decision to tell them. **

"**Wow." Allison said "Why did you lie to him?"**

"**Because, he deserves better then me. I've done nothing but cause him pain and misery. I tried to kill him for crying out loud. He couldn't ever forgive and even if he could, I could never forgive myself" Terra answered with tears filling her big blue eyes. **

"**Answer this, do you love him?" Lindsay asked so seriously that Terra shivered. **

"**Yes, more then anything."**

"**Do you want my advice, Terra?" Allison asked.**

"**Yeah, sure Ally.**

"**Go to him tonight. Apologize to him. Tell him that you love him. Apologize to the whole team and ask to rejoin them. Then leave school to be with him. You're a strong, smart, free- spirited girl you shouldn't be held captive here." Once she finished, Terra saw Lindsay nodding in agreement.**

**Terra thought about this for a second. "You know what, I'm going to do that." As soon as Terra said that, the bell rang and the girls finished their classes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 3:**

**After school, Terra went home. Okay in reality it was only an old mattress box with a refrigerator box next to it. It was the only place she had. There was only so long, that shelters will let you stay, even at only 17. Inside of the boxes, there was an old pillow and blanket that she had stolen for her old room at titans' tower when she snuck in. She also made sure to grab her butterfly clip and the box beast boy had made for her. She hated to lie to her friends whenever they asked to come over, but she couldn't bring them here, never, they wouldn't understand. As much as she hated living here, she deserved it for lying and trying to kill her beast friends and her almost boyfriend. Oh yes, she thought she should be homeless. **

**Terra figured that it was about 11:30. She decided to head over to the tower. She would go see beast boy right after she went to her room to put away the stuff she took. She made a rock out of the street in the ally way, hopped on, and flew off into the night. She hovered slightly below beast boy's window for a long time, she knew it was open, it always was. She made a few bird calls knowing that it always got his attention, after the second one, he was at his window and looked out. What he saw made his jaw drop.**

"**Terra! Is that really you?! Jeez I hope I'm not imagining this." Beast boy said with surprise.**

**With that Terra flew the rest of the way up, into his window, then into his arms.**

"**I missed you so much. I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't want to lie to you." Terra whispered in his ear. **

"**Then why did you lie to begin with?" he asked as he pulled away to look at the pretty face he had missed so much. **

"**Because I couldn't let myself go back here. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. And I didn't think anyone would ever forgive me." Terra said as she dropped her eyes as a tear flowed out. **

"**I already do." With that, he kissed her. "I've been waiting to do that for so long, stupid slade, he isn't here now, thank god. I love you Terra, I always have."**

"**I love you too Beast boy, don't make me live with out you anymore."**

"**I won't. Let's go tell the others about you being here."**

"**Okay." Terra said as she let him grab her hand and lead her out the room down the stairs and into the common room which would be empty since it was past midnight. **


	4. Chapter 4

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 4:**

"**Beast Boy requesting Raven, Cy, Robin, and Starfire to meet in the main room ASAP!! Meaning get your butts out of bed and get down here!!" Beast boy barked orders into his titan's communicator. Then directing his attention to the gorgeous skinny blonde that was right next to him. "Terra, hide on them, go into the game closet and don't pop out until I go over there. We're going to shock them so bad." He looked at her with a smile on his face and love in his eyes. Terra merely nodded as she walked over, opened the door, and climbed in just as the other's entered the room. **

"**B.B. man, this better be important." Cyborg said with his one human eye looking towards the green one in pure annoyance.**

"**Yes, why do you waken us from the land of slumber?" Starfire questioned.**

"**This better be good or I'll through you into the ocean after taking away your powers." Raven said, and everyone knew she meant it and Beast boy's life was seriously on the line. **

"**It is you guys, I have a surprise." Beast boy said as he walked over to the closet where Terra was.**

"**If this is anything to do with video games, you'll have to learn to sleep with eyes open." Raven threatened.**

"**TERRA!!" Starfire cried out when Beast boy opened the door revealing the tiny girl. Star rushed towards her and gave one of her bone crushing hugs.**

"**Hey, star, can I breathe?" Terra asked while gasping for breath.**

"**Rocking-Rolla" Cyborg said with a huge smile on his face.**

"**Wow, I never thought I'd see you again Terra, and I think I speak for all us when I say, I'm glad we can." Robin said as he shook the young girl's hand.**

"**I missed you guys so much." Terra shouted when she ran up to hug Cyborg, knowing how he always cared for her, like his little sister.**

"**Terra, I'm glad beast boy was hallucinating, I missed you." Raven said. Terra pulled the gothic girls into her arms for a hug, shocking everyone, Raven hugged back. **

"**That means a lot Raven. I missed you too. I'm sorry for everything, truly sorry." Terra told the team as she released the Goth girl from her arms. **

"**I forgive you, Terra." Raven told her.**

"**Me too. You saved us all in the end, you're a true hero." Cyborg told her.**

"**I also have the forgiveness." Starfire said with tears in her green eyes.**

"**I think we all do." Said Robin.**

"**Thanks guys, this means so much to me." Terra spoke up.**

"**Will you be a titan again?" Robin asked the question that everyone wanted to ask as he held out the yellow communicator to her.**

"**Yes." Terra answered him.**

**Go up stairs, talk to beast boy, and get some rest." Robin said.**

**Beast Boy took her hand and led her up to her old room. **


	5. Chapter 5

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 5:**

**The whole way up, he refused to let go of her hand. ****'It feels so weird being back up, well to stay that is. I've missed this place. I wonder if he ever noticed that I took some stuff from my old room. I wonder if they kept it the same' Terra wondered on the way down the hall to her room. **

"**Don't worry we kept everything the way you had it before you left, we were always hoping that you would just come out of the stone thing by yourself or some science or magic thing would work. We were always going to make you a titan again, no matter what you did. We've missed you so much Terra." Beast Boy told her once they got to the front of her room. Beast boy put his hand on the sensor to let them in; there would be a 'whoosh' noise as the door opened to let the two teens in. "Wait, Terra, close your eyes, I added some things while you were gone, don't worry it's nothing bad, just close your eyes I'll lead you in." **

"**Alright." Terra said. As she stepped inside she smelled lavender and vanilla, her two favorite scents. 'He remembered, he does care.' She thought as she was led further into the room.**

"**Alright, Terra, open your eyes." Beast boy whispered in her ear.**

**When she did, she saw the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for her. There was a path of rose petals leading to her bed, it was marked by vanilla and lavender scented candles, the lights in the room were dimmed, everything just looked glowey. "I've always known that when you came back, it would be at night, so I did all this every night for the last two months in case you came back." Beast Boy said as he pulled her close to him and down onto the bed. **

"**Why though?" Terra wondered.**

"**Because, Terra, I love you, I always have." He told her then kissed her full on the mouth. They just lied together making out for awhile. Beast Boy held her on top of him and he rubbed his hands up and down the small of her back. He gently rolled her over so he was on top. He slowly moved his hands up and took off her shirt, revealing the fact that she didn't wear a bra and showing her skinny six- pack abs. He took off his shirt too. He leaned down to kiss her again, but she turned away.**

"**Terra, what's wrong?" **

"**It's nothing, Beast Boy have you ever done you know, this before?"**

"**Yeah, once, about year before I met you, I dated a civilian girl, and she asked me to lose my virginity to her, and I did. Turns out she just wanted to see how many guys she could sleep with in a month and I got dumped as soon as the month was up. Why have you done this?"**

"**Well, I was raped, by my dad when I was 8 and it continued until I left home when I was 13. "**

"**Do you want to not want to do this then?"**

"**Beast Boy, I love you, I want to do this with you."**

"**Terra, your fantastic, if you want me to stop, tell me."**

"**Okay." She said as he pulled him back down on her kissing him. He undid his shorts first, then hers. Soon they were both completely naked and Beast Boy was reaching into a side table to pull out a condom. Once it was on, and the awkward part was over, he gently stuck himself inside of her. With every small move that the other made, there was always a small gasp or moan from the other. After about half an hour, the two teens lay in bed together, holding each other looking up at the ceiling. They loved each other, and was glad they were together. That night as they fell asleep, everything would change without them knowing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 6:**

**During the night that Beast Boy and Terra physically proclaimed their love to each other, Slade was hard at work on the other side of town. He was thinking of her, the beautiful and skinny blonde girl that had once served him. He's was going to find her, he knew it. He wondered if maybe the girl had decided to go back to the titans or if she was still living a lie and going to that prep school. He was almost positive that she wasn't there; she was to be with the titans. **

**He needed to find her, to finish the work that he started, to take of the human race. Her powers were exactly what he needed to succeed in this plan. If she was back with the titans, Terra and that green boy are bound to be back together and Slade knew that if that was true, Beast Boy would die to protect Terra from him, he wouldn't let her go. Just as the sun was about to rise, he had decided he would go and kidnap Terra, but a distraction was definitely needed, he choose plasmus as his distraction.**


	7. Chapter 7

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 7:**

**The sun had just risen on the new day at titans' tower. Beast Boy woke up when the sun filled the room, Terra, however, didn't stir. For a minute, Beast Boy didn't know how or why he was there; he should be in his own room, not Terra's. Then the memory of last night came back to him when he noticed that both him and the sleeping blonde were both naked. **

"**She is gonna kill me, and if she doesn't Cyborg and Robin surely will." He said to himself, falling back onto a pillow behind him. "Terra, honey, wake up." He whispered into her ear while shaking her shoulder gently.**

"**Mmmm... what's up B?" She replied sleepily when her eyes finally opened.**

"**T, do you remember last night?"**

"**Yeah, don't you?"**

"**Well yeah, but… am I dead now?**

"**No, of course not sweetie, I'll leave that to Cyborg and Robin when they find out." She told him laughing slightly. **

"**Ugh, I'm road kill" He said falling back down.**

**Just then the alarm sounded and Beast boy and Terra then had to jump into their clothes, but it wasn't working so well. When they hadn't turned up downstairs, Robin and Cyborg ran up, and then started banging on the doors.**

"**B.B.'s not in his room" Cyborg said as he ran back over to Robin, who was busy threatening Terra. Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other, knowing what could have happened. Cyborg used his code to open the door right when Terra was just getting her bra and panties on, and Beast boy in his boxers.**

"**Umm… hey dudes, we were on our way down, it will only take a second." Terra said hesitantly after seconds flew by. **

**Cyborg and Robin waited for the two to finish dressing. **

"**We'll take about this later; right now plasmus is attacking the city. Get going." Robin growled through his teeth.**

_**Down at the battle site.**_

"**Alright every body fan out, let's take him down. Titans Go!" with that the team was off. Robin had let out his famous battle cry and all titans went to work on plasmus. Beast changed from form to form. Starfire circled around him above his head blinding him with her powerful star bolts. Raven was busy throwing stuff at him. It only to about 10 minutes for plasmus to tire and gave up. He melted back down to his sleeping human form, when Slade came out. **

"**Terra, good to see you and the titans, again. Have you kept your powers under control, or do you need me again?" Slade said in a snarl.**

"**Of course they're in control, I don't need you, never will. I have my friends, they're all I need." Terra told him with anger filling her voice. She turned to the team. "I thought he was gone, I thought I finished him that night in the cave. What's going on?"**

"**Terra, he came back when my dad took over the world. I was supposed to be his portal to cause the end of the world, but we saved it. Slade was sent to help him." Raven told her.**

"**What do you want Slade?" Beast boy asked before turning into a lion getting ready to strike his prey.**

"**Terra, of course." He said. "I will make you a deal, if you let me have her, I will personally make sure that no more villains attack this town."**

"**Not a chance." Robin told him. "Titans Go!"**

**Beast Boy pounced at him in lion form. Terra carved a huge stone stake and threw it at him piercing through the armor, but all that came out were wires. It wasn't the real one, it never was. **

"**Let's go home." Cyborg said.**


	8. Chapter 8

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 8:**

**Back at the tower, they all sat down in the big living room with a bunch of pizza and soda. **

"**Well, this morning, myself and Cyborg walked in on something that we found questionable." Robin began.**

"**We saw Terra and Beast Boy getting dressed in Terra's bedroom. Would the two of you care to explain yourselves?" Cyborg finished for him while turning to Terra and Beast Boy.**

"… **Umm…" was all Beast boy could say. 'Oh shit oh shit fuck shit fuck shit' that was his mind.**

"**We had sex last night". Terra said calmly with her head down.**

'**Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck. I'm road kill.' **

"**Beast boy, is this true?" Raven asked, looking like she might kill him.**

"**Yes. Am I going to die?" **

"**Maybe." Cyborg said**

"**What were you two thinking?! We are like a family; we shouldn't be doing these things when we're supposed to be saving the world. There are risks, if Terra gets pregnant and she wants to keep it that means we're down a titan in battle. And then we have to worry about a kid getting hurt all the time." Robin started ranting.**

"**Robin, calm down, are you telling me that you and Star don't have sex?" Terra countered. When his face turned blank and he started sweating, she knew she was right. "Yeah, didn't think so. So stop yelling at us."**

"**But you two are both only 15, me and star are 18."**

"**I'm almost 16" Terra whispered.**

"**Age doesn't matter right now, the fact is that all 4 of you are sexually active, just be careful, ok conversation done" Raven looked at Robin with a threatening glare. "Slade wants Terra back, we have to get him first. Cyborg start running a search on his location."**

"**on it"**


	9. Chapter 9

Without Change

**Without Change**

**Disclaimer I will never own teen titans, trust me, if I did there would be new episodes.**

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Chapter 9:**

"**Well, you guys, I found him, he's in the cave where Terra used to be." Cyborg told them all after a long hour of searching.**

"**Well, we better get going." Terra stated calmly but beast boy could see her shaking. **

**With that the titans were off, jumping in, head first and fearless. At that moment Terra and Beast Boy weren't feeling very fearless, they both knew what could happen to her, she could be stuck with Slade forever, and one of them could die.**

'**I can't lose Terra again, I have no idea how I would live without her with the way things are now, everything is perfect.' Was all that had played through Beast Boy's mind. **

**For the first time in a long time, Terra bowed her head, and actually prayed, she wasn't religious she just thought that they would need all the help that the team could get. Terra couldn't have stood it if one of the people have gotten hurt because of her; she couldn't have lived with herself. **

**"Were here." Raven stated without any feeling what so ever. **

**"Robin, before we go in, I need to talk to Beast Boy for a second." Terra told the leader with tears in her blue eyes. **

**Robin nodded and turned away the rest aside, from Beast Boy, followed him. **

**"Yeah, Terra?"**

**"You do know what could happen here right?"**

**"How could I ever forget? Terra it will all be okay, I promise you that. I love you"**

**"I love you, too." **

**With that, the couple hugged and walked in to join the team. When they joined in they saw Slade standing there waiting.**

**"So glad for you joining us young Terra," Slade spoke, "Unlike what you were prepared for, all I want to do is talk to her."**

**"We're not buying it Slade."**

**"You guys, he's not lying, I know he isn't." Terra said. "Let him talk to me alone for a minute. **

**They left her standing next to the pillar that had once held her frozen rock body. **

**"Terra, you understand that I will not hurt you. You are right; I will not touch you at all. I would like to know what had made you change your mind. And also to tell you, that I still own you." Slade spoke to her with a menacing glare playing on his face.**

**"I realized that they were my friends, I love them all. I don't belong to anyone anymore, I know this now, that I don't belong to anyone, I am my own person, you or no one else can control me. I now that it was always my choice but I realized that it wasn't the one I wanted to make." Terra told him looking very angry, too angry for her pretty face. **

**"Alright then, Titans, I would like you to know that I plan to not harm Terra and also to leave, my reasons are my own. Goodbye." With that the robot decoy he was using blew up.**

**"He lost the one thing he wanted the most of all, that was me, so he has given up, he thinks of himself as a failure now." Terra told the rest of them. "Let's go home."**

**The end!**


End file.
